


Snowed In

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Snowed In, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: I wrote a thing because it snowed a lotYes he shovels no it’s not completely cleared because he’s not super strong RIP Shades
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Kudos: 3





	Snowed In

There had been a huge snow storm throughout New York. The city was hit bad. Leaving the brownstone was out of the question. 

Mariah and Hernan were making time go by as best they could.   
  


“Luke could have done all the shoveling by now, with those strong-ass arms of his…” Mariah sighed at the table. 

Hernan looked at her, silent. 

“Luke probably got it all done for him and that super-freak Hell’s Kitchen girl. I really should hire him, I’d make it worth his while…” Mariah started again. 

Hernan didn’t get jealous, not really, but he could be motivated if she leaned on him enough. 

He raised his eyes towards her, causing her to laugh. 

Sure enough, he put down his coffee, bundled up, got to work outside. Mariah smirked as she watched him out the window. She watched as he did the front and the back, thoroughly amused. 

Hernan got back inside, poured himself some more coffee and sat back down, not saying anything to Mariah. 

Mariah followed him to the table, sat beside him, watching intently. 

“You need anything?” Mariah asked him. 

He sipped his drink carefully, shook his head. 

She patted his thigh under the table, stroked it. 

She moved her hand along the inner part, grinning as she felt him get hard. 

He sighed deeply. His hand was shaking so bad that he had to put the coffee cup down. 

He tried not to look down as she slid out of her panties. 

She moved his zipper down, sat up on his lap, grinding against him. He couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed her face, kissed her passionately as she got his dick out. 

He held on to her, moving his hands all up and down as she rode him. Before they finished she got him to make some real noise. 

He carried her upstairs to their bedroom, their breathing warming each other up. He lay her down on the bed and entered her as she wrapped her legs around his body. He got her bra off as she adjusted to help him, and once it was off they let it drop off the bed. She didn’t have much time to be annoyed about that since he was deep in her. 

While he slept afterwards, dozing off almost immediately, Mariah went downstairs and got her panties back. 

She tried to do some work on her laptop but she found her eyelids growing heavy. The falling snow outside was doing absolutely nothing to keep her awake. 

She went back upstairs to her bedroom and looked at Hernan’s pants and shirt thrown off passionately from earlier, now lying on the ground. She saw her bra in the same position not far off. She frowned at the wrinkles in her dress. She regretted not having taken that off. 

She unzipped her dress, let it fall to the floor. Climbed right back into bed under the covers and lay beside him, resting her head on his chest. 

The bed was nice and warm. 

Mariah lay with him in blissful silence until Hernan’s phone began to vibrate. She got out of bed, went over and checked the phone to see who it was. It was Darius with another text. She scowled and put the phone back down. 

She was about to get the rest of her clothes on and hurry back downstairs when Hernan stirred. 

“Where’re you going?” He asked softly, sitting up. 

Mariah thought for a moment.  _ Darius was outside, she was inside. Hernan was here, not there.  _

“Nowhere,” she shrugged, “I don’t like staying idle.” She added, “Homeboy texted you.”

Hernan nodded. “How would you feel if I checked your phone?” He pressed, a little irked. 

“Whatever,” she sighed. 

“How’s spaghetti for dinner?” Hernan asked suddenly. 

Mariah looked at him, stunned. Looked him up and down, sitting upright in their bed. 

She scoffed. “Do we have penne?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “I checked, we just have spaghetti.” 

“How about some omelets?” She countered. 

“I thought of spaghetti,” he tried again. 

“You make a great omelette,” she teased. 

He raised an eyebrow at that. She got back onto the bed and sat on top of him while he stayed under the covers, effectively trapping him. 

“I’ll make you one,” he said, lips curling into a smile. 

She kissed him. He held her in his arms, only the blankets between them. 

  
  


“We got nothing done today,” Mariah groaned. 

She and him were eating omlettes at the table. They were in bathrobes and pajamas. Mariah was impressed he was wearing the robe she picked out for him. She really liked how it accentuated his body. 

“We were snowed in, what could we have done?” He challenged before getting another forkful into his mouth. 

“Luke Cage probably did a whole lot today…” She started. 

Hernan instantly inhaled sharp at that. 

He thought about texting back Darius right then and there, but her stare across the table made him think better of it. 

  
  



End file.
